WHAAAT!
by hinatachan404
Summary: Gon, Killua, and Mito are sitting down to a nice dinner when kurapika comes to visit, only he's not his normal self.


WHAAAT?!

Hina: sooo, this idea is partly thanks to Yukikittycatofwisdom, while we were thinking up humor fanfiction ideas, this came up, and I couldn't resist the urge to write it…^^'' well, lets see where the creative gerbils take us this time, shall we?

~xXx~

''Give it back!'' Gon shouted as Killua stole yet another plateful of Mito's famous spaghetti.

''Nu-uh, you'll have to take it back!'' Killua yelled back at him, running backwards.

Gon squinted his eyes and hoped the white haired teen would trip over something and go sprawling onto the hard wood floor. But then, his spaghetti would be sacrificed along with Killua's pride…hmmm…

''Would you two stop playing and come back to the table before I have to step in?'' Mito asked, a dangerous tone creeping into her voice, making both boys freeze where they were standing.

''Yes, ma'am…'' they muttered, slumped over slightly and walked back slowly, sitting down, while glaring daggers at each other.

After another twenty minutes of awkward silence, the door bell rang, causing them all to jump.

''Who would be here this time of night?'' Mito asked, looking at her watch.

When the doorbell rang again, then again and again, Killua had a good Idea at who it could be.

''What does that pervert want now?'' Killua asked to noone as he walked to the door, opening it slowly, then stepped back as a small blonde staggered into the foyer, almost colliding with his shoulder.

''Kurapika! What is it?! Are you hurt?!'' Gon shouted, assuming that the blonde had been injured after another run in with the Ryodan.

''About time y'all answered the door, it's freezing out there…'' the teen slurred, then laughed loudly.

''And no, I'm not hurt, never felt better in my life…oooh, is that food I smell?'' the blonde stuck his nose up into the air like a dog, then, nose still in the air walked into the dining room.

''Well that's definitely not the only thing I smell…'' Gon muttered, squinching up his nose against the strong alcohol smell that wafted in after the blonde.

In the kitchen, Kurapika plopped down into one of the empty chairs that lined the large dining table, obviously not his normal, well mannered self.

''Well hello Kurapika, what a nice surpise…'' Mito trailed off as Kurapika scooped a large helping of the spaghetti onto a plate and dug in, seeming not to hear her greeting.

Killua and Gon sat down and looked at each other, a look of confusion spreading ofver their faces.

''Um…Kurapika? Why are you here?'' Gon asked, making the blonde look up at him, then swallow the mouthful of noodles that he'd been shoveling down.

''You see. What happened was… after work me, Basho and Sen…Sen…'' he made a face like he was trying to sound out a word, which made all of them look at each other, sharing the same thought.

Kurapika never mispronounced a word.

''Senritsu?'' Gon offered, and the Kuruta snapped his fingers in triumph, as if he had remembered it himself.

''Yeah! Basho, me, and Senritsu all went to a bar after work. It was Basho's idea. And here I am, trashed as trashed can be, leading them to your house instead of mine, because I couldn't remember how to get to mine…and neither could they. But hey, Mito said I was always welcome, so it's not a problem right?'' he said, before busting out laughing, Killua studied Mito, who's face had gone from slightly concerned to agitated in a matter of minutes.

''Kurapika, I'm afraid you have to go.'' Mito announced once he'd stopped laughing.

''Aunt—'' Gon started, but Mito held a hand up to silence him.

''Kurapika, I don't know how your friends ever got you this way, but you need to leave…I'll take you home-'' Mito's words were cut short by Kurapika ramming his lips into hers.

Gon could do nothing but watch as Mito pushed Kurapika off and smacked him so hard that the sound of it echoed off of the walls.

Killua stared wide eyed and Gon covered his mouth with his hands.

''Gon! You better get him out of here before he does something he'll _really _regret!'' Mito shouted as Kurapika shook his head back and forth like a dog.

''Yeah, like I'd regret _that _prett-'' Killua covered the blonde's mouth and jerked him out of his seat and across the room before he could utter the last 'pretty lady'.

''You're acting like the old man!'' the silver haired teen lectured, realizing how much they resembled the Kuruta, lecturing the newly made doctor, with his index finger extended in front of his friend's drunken face.

Kurapika tilted his head to the side, a look of confusion on his red face.

''What 'Old man' are you talking about? _You're _the one with white hair!'' the blonde could barely finish his sentence without laughing.

Killua's eye twitched, and he clamped his hands on the boy's shoulders, then shook him as hard as he could.

''Get ahold of yourself! _And it. Is. SILVER!''_ the former assassin shouted, still shaking the blonde.

''Right, right, whatever you say, old man!'' to that Kurapika burst into a bunch of giggles, making Killua's eye twitch more intensly.

''Alright, you're drunk I understand that, and thank goodness you're a happy drunk, but, I can't even believe that I'm saying this, you're too happy!'' the silver haired teen said, making the blonde look at him like he'd just stolen his breakfast.

''B-but, you…you guys always tell me to relax and have fun, that's all I'm doin'!'' the blonde threw his hands up in the air, a motion that would have shown his defeat, if he'd stopped his arms mid swing. Instead, his arms swung all the way over his head, and Kurapika smacked himself in the face on both sides.

Killua had to bite his lip from laughing as the Kuruta cursed at his own arms.

''Kurapika…why don't we call Leorio, you know get you home?'' He asked, grabbing Kurapika's shoulder.

''No! no! If Leorio finds out about this, he'd never let me live it down!'' Kurapika shouted, grabbing the silver haired teen by the shoulders.

''Okay, okay, I won't tell Leorio, but I have to call _someone_, or else Mito is going to hate you forever!'' Killua watched as Kurapika's head shot up like a dog's.

''B-but, Mito-san is so niiiiiiice….'' The Kuruta wined, making Killua's eye twitch again.

''Yes, she is, so you have to leave before you ruin her niceness for yourself!'' hoping that that would work, the former assassin pushed Kurapika into the room that Gon and he shared.

''Here.'' He said, throwing his beetle phone to Kurapika.

The Kuruta tried to catch the phone but ended up fumbling with it for a good twenty seconds, then trying to grab it, for it to only slip out of his hands like a bar of soap, so that he was left to repeat the struggle over and over again.

Killua sighed, watching the normally well trained, Kuruta warrior struggle to catch a phone was just embarrassing, even without people around to witness it.

He stepped up to the blonde and caught the phone in midair, then handed it to his friend.

''Again, here.'' He repeated, as Kurapika took the phone from him and slowly dialed in what sounded like Leorio's cell phone number.

''He can't remember where his apartment is, yet he can remember a cell phone number…geniuses are so weird…'' Killua muttered as Kurapika began to slur into the phone.

xXx

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

''I'm sorry, Mito-san…'' Leorio apologized for the tenth time as he ushered the blonde out the door.

''I'm sure you'll be getting a very franticly guilty phone call in the morning…'' the doctor said, before closing the door behind him.

''Bye-bye! '' a cheerfully drunk, feminine voice sounded from the closed door as they all walked back into the kitchen.

Gon sighed, then grabbed his plate off of the table, before turning to mito.

''How about we clean up tonight Mito-san?'' Gon asked, gaining a sound of disbelief from Killua.

''Gon! What—''

''That sounds wonderful, Gon, I think I'll just go take a bath, and go to bed. Goodnight boys, don't forget to brush your teeth.'' Mito said with a yawn as she walked out of the kitchen.

''Now why did you go and do _that?!''_ Killua asked Gon, who was already clearing the dishes off of the table.

''Because, maybe if she's rested, she'll forgive Kurapika for tonight…'' Gon explained, grabbing another plate and adding it to the stack in his arms.

Killua folded his arms. ''He's probably going to say sorry tomorrow anyway, why bother? She'll forgive him.'' He said, gaining a frighteningly knowing look from the spiky haired boy.

''You haven't known Mito-san for as long as I have.'' Was all he had to say for Killua to start picking up dishes right along side him.

xXx

Hina: I feel like this was awkward…was it awkward?

Kura: you know who's awkward? You know who Hina? YOU'RE AWKWARD HINA! -/^/-

Hina: o.0 well, I guess that's all from HIM~ *tapes over drunk kura's mouth* any who, I'm so happy to be done with this~ now I can focus on other fics!

Killua: yeah, 'cause this has been your PRIORITY, you otaku…

Hina: WHAAAAAT?!

Leo: see how it feels?!

Hisoka: hina owns none of us, hope you enjoyed, and please leave an apple!

Hina: NO! Please leave a review, bad hisoka!


End file.
